Spit that Hot Fire
by Silent Soviet
Summary: What Hilarity ensues as 3 gentlemen make their way to fortune and fame. Read to find out. and please, review or message me.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby: Spit that hot fire.

A/N Hello my comrades, it is I; Silent soviet. As a new author on Fanfiction, I would first off like to clear something up. I don't write smut. However, the comedy/seriousness of my stories should keep you entertained. I will write romance, but as T and K only. I will write rated m stories, but with borderline T romance. Anyway, enough with that, lets begin our story of how team RWBY and the P&N of JNPR find out about Jaune and Ren being all star rappers. But it isn't a story unless we have an OC, is it? Rwby doesn't belong to me, otherwise there would be a team CCCP. Rwby belongs to Monty Oum, and Roosterteeth. I also do not own THE periodic table, but I have one. His name is an alteration of : Zirconum Key

Age: 16

Appearance: 7'2 (yes, he's a giant, but I wanted an OC who was a bit shy about his height), Brown scruffy hair, one Lime green eye, one completely white. He wears a bandage to cover his white eye and his burns. Wears an old brown duster coat. His face is burned under the right eye, causing the white. Has black jeans on, and black cleated (?) boots. Wears a chain around his left shoulder going to his right hip. Instead of a left hand, it is a tomahawk (imagine a futuristic iron axe from Skyrim) that can turn into a sawed off shotgun, which he hides his disfigurement with a knot in his jacket, saying it's a dare to throw people off. When combined with the chain, he can launch the tomahawk into an enemy (or an inanimate object), and a winch in his arm pulls him toward an enemy. Carries a holster with a .500 (its real, look it up or just watch FPS Russia's video 'strongest handgun in the world) revolver. He's a bit muscular, but more of a brainiac.

Semblance: similar to Yang's, but when he gets infuriatingly pissed off, he transforms into one of 3 creatures (depending on anger) 1. You make fun of his appearance= Alpha Beowulf

2. You make fun of a Faunus= Giant Ursa

3. You bring up his family in a negative way= Were-Hyena.

Weapon names: Snowbreaker (pistol)

Walking Ram (tomahawk/sawed off)

Back-story: As a youngster, his mother had died defending her sons from a just-turned White Fang attack. When he and his brother were 12 & 13, his brother caught pneumonia and died, leaving him and his father. At 15, he met an old man (Gerald) in the park, after being teased by a group of "popular kids" (dinkelberg). Luckily, the old man helped out, and he had a grandpa-figure and a father. 3 months later, his father had died from a car accident with a lady who was texting and driving. All Zirc had left was the old man, a large house, and some money to get him through the year. When he turned 16, he wanted to be recruited into beacon, to become a hunter to support himself and others. Thanks to the old man, he had a connection to beacon, for Ozpin was a friend of the old man. Just 5 months before Zirc's birthday, the old man had died of 3 types of cancer. Broken, and broke, Zirc turned to Ozpin for help. Since Ozpin was a good guy (and the fact that it would haunt him forever if he didn't), he took him in and entered him into beacon, as that was his father's last wish. Now he is on a dust plane to beacon, surrounded by other kids, which isn't necessarily helping his nervousness and paranoia.

Line break, Bitches

Zirc, P.O.V

'OH OUM WHAT DO I DO, THEYRE ALL STARING AT ME, INTO MY S- oh wait, just do what Gerald told me to do'.

With that I put in my ear buds, and listened to one of My favorites: Assassins Creed Unity Rap by Dan Bull.

'Aaahhhhhhhhhhh, much better' I thought with a content face as I sat down on a bench, making myself appear as short as most of the people if they were to sit down. A few minutes passed when I felt 2 presences right on each side of me, and the smell of vomit reached my nose. Hyeckh*, " Ugh, sweet blueberry muffins, what is that smell?" As I opened my one eye and turned near the scent, I was met with a river of fire, and 2 *ahem, "spheres". "Ew ew ew ew, oh my oum this is gross, of course it has to be MY shoe and no-one else's, ugh, good thing I brought wipes and Lysol". As the 'Eye-catching' girl was done cleaning, she looked up and saw one of our soon-to-be-emcees. "Oh, hey cutie, didn't see you there. But I bet you saw me perfectly, isn't that right?" While saying this, she caused earth and mars to move together. This caused me to look away and blush the color of an Old Dust deodorant spray bottle. "Damn it yang, you scared him." As I looked to my right, I saw the most Kawaii person I will see in this chapter. She had red and black hair surrounding her face, the cutest button nose, and the right-pitched voice for someone her size-and age, as I would soon figure out.

"Aw, come on sis, I was only fooling around with him" said Yang, as I now knew her as. "Sorry about that, yang just likes to fool around with people she would deem friend worthy. And as a dating option". Before I could comprehend what she said, a pair of lips and a few breaths of air reached my ear, making me shudder. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" With this, I said his first words since meeting these 2: "please don't, I have really bad anxiety issues, but we can still be friends", I said with a sheepish smile. I looked at Yang and noticed she was fangirling. 'Ooooh, that's just WUNDERBAR, my voice has stunned 2 beautiful girls. They probably think I am a child of a movie star'. Which, although wasn't true, I still sounded like a younger Jam Belliot. " Oh. My. Oum. RUBY!" Yang shouted, almost loud enough to break my eardrum, and causing a few stares and glances. "I know, Yang, I KNOW!" Ruby squealed. "He sounds just like a younger Jam Belliot!" they said in unison. As Ruby and Yang started a conversation with me, eliciting a few responses out of my mouth (I still liked to make new friends), no one noticed a rather muscular individual with some friends, and dirty blonde hair into what one would normally assume the 'Douche bag hair position' approaching them.

" Hey babe, what say you ditch this loser and the little girl, and hang out with some real men" This made Yang look angry, Ruby look sad, but made my face into a questionable look. "What was that, Shit-for-brains" Growled Yang. "I said Blondie" he spat "that you should ditch little red and the scarred freak for us" He said as he gestured to his friends. When Yang was about to attack, I held my arm out and said, "Let me take him out, he should treat you two like girls, not as mere objects". After my haiku, I stood up, revealing my true height and slightly intimidating my opponents. "I'll tell you this one time, and one time only: unless they like you, don't hit on my friends." When I said this, a hologram appeared, but no one paid it any mind, as a major fight was about to break out. "And most importantly, don't make fun of my appearance." The bully yawned, while saying "what are you gonna do about it, Freak."

As the bully opened his eyes, he saw something that would cause nightmares for months. One hand was missing and had a tomahawk as a replacement; the other was a Beowulf arm holding the largest sidearm he'd ever seen. "Yang" I said in a slightly demonic voice. "Go to song number 47 on my DustPod, then hit bass boost". When yang went to the song, she noticed it was Ballroom Blitz, Remixed for Wubs. She hit bass boost and then play. What happened next was unbelievable to most. I started doing headspins and halos, singing along in Russian while shooting their legs and slashing their knees, laughing all the while, while blood started to gather on my legs. Pretty soon I was down to their midsections, watching as arteries and major life organs were spilling out. As more blood accumulated on my legs, I decided to finish it. I spun as fast as I could, creating a blood tornado. By the time the song was done, there was blood only around me, just floating. I sent this into the forest below, then turned to Ruby and Yang. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Yang.

Before she could go any further, a news report came on announcing that a certain dirty blonde haired individual and his oh-so-familiar lackeys were actually sexual predators, and snuck their way onto an airship heading in beacons' direction. "If anyone knows where they are, please alert us at ***-***-****". "Now fo- *ring *ring, Hello? …. Oh! You found them? Where? …. On your airship…. Wait, He was killed? By who?….. oh, there's a video…. O-okay. Attention all adults, please move kids under the age of 16 out of the room you are in, this video is violent, according to the caller." As the video played from the flirting to the phone call, my face grew white as a sheet, and I almost flipped the dash. When it was about to end, I decided to dip in a flash. Before I could, however, yang grabbed me and pulled me into a thank-you kiss. We kissed (I pulled into it because she said she wouldn't let me go if I didn't) until we heard the wolf whistles and the door opening, leading to beacon grounds. A blonde boy ran by me and vomited into a garbage can. 'Not even on solid ground yet and I've already killed a sexual predator, made 2 friends, and had my first kiss from a girl that was not related to me' I thought. "Well Zirc, this is going to be an interesting 4 years."

Finished! So how was it? I just want to say that I do not personally know Sam Elliot, nor do I own ballroom blitz. Anyway, next chapter comes out when I feel like it and have time. Until then, Guten Nacht, my readers. (I know that was german, I just don't know good night in Russian)


	2. Chapter 2

What's up my Comrades, Soviet here with Chapter 2 of Spit that hot fire, and if you watch Zach Sherwin's 'Switch it up' music video, you will see that I had made a reference to that video. It stuck out like a shotgun wound in the middle of a bunch of stab wounds. Anyway, this chapter will go from 'crater face & vomit boy' to 'He looks a bit off' to meet the girls. In this chapter, Zirc reveals his name to yang, and after Weiss insults the Faunus, he will be quietly rapping to another personal favorite. Try to guess it! Whoever PM's me with the artist, song name, and day it was recorded, (that will be easy) will get a pairing of their choice (no yaoi or professor x student, it is weird in my opinion) everything else is welcome. WARNING: WILL BE SLIGHTLY ALTERED. I don't own Rwby, belongs to Monty Oum, Blah Blah Blah Blah. Lets start the show!Zirc P.O.V

As I walked off the ship, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see whom it was, and was met with the burning Missouri, or Yang. "Hey, thanks for saving me back there…. Damn, I don't even know your name!" "Zirconum Key, but everybody calls me Zirc" Said I. "Well, Zirc" she said, putting emphasis on his name "if you want to meet me in my dorm later we could-" Before she finished that sentence, we heard 3 noises in this order: *Achoo! *BOOM *WALRUS VAGINA! That last part was I because I wasn't expecting it and I damn near pissed myself. "AHAHAHA! Oh my Oum that was unexpected" Roared Yang, with laughter. While she was laughing, I headed over to the spot that was the crime scene. As I approached, I noticed a girl in white scolding Ruby, and a blonde boy a foot shorter than me approaching as well. "Excuse me miss, what seems to be the problem here?" When the girl in white turned, I could tell she nearly had a heart attack, but recovered after seeing I was a gentle giant. "If you must know, this, child, ran into my luggage, causing all of my dust to spill out. I was lecturing her when she sneezed and blew up a vial of my dust" She said. "It had a leak in it. And I said I was sorry, Princess." "It's heiress, actually" said a girl clad in black and had a bow sit upon her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company" "Thank you! Finally someone in this place has some common sense!" (I forgot what Blake said here, so I'll improvise) "One of the most racist companies against faunus, and an ego large enough that- if it were food- could feed the entire continent of Vacuo for a decade." At this, Weiss visibly deflated, before regaining her composure and retorting with "The faunus deserve it, since they're all as bad as the White Fang." Both girls storm off, before I tell Ruby that I need a few minutes and not to follow me. As I ran, I heard what the blonde kid said to her: "I'm Jaune."

(5 minutes later, just before the assembly)

"_I went to sleep, and I woke up dead, but I changed my mind, and I want to live" _I muttered to myself, cleaning the Grimm blood from Walking Ram, and reloading Snowbreaker. I head back, satisfied from releasing my stress on a large pack of Beowulves. 'Good. Just in time for the assembly' I thought, as I head to the Cafeteria. When I got there, Ozpin was giving a speech that he had recited to me, so I had no need to hear it again. He did seem…off, however. As if he didn't have his coffee. _'Glynda probably switched his coffee with decaf. Or chamomile tea. Either way, she needs to stop. The last time this happened, he had glued his mug to his hand, just so he could feel if Glynda was switching his mugs again'. _Just as Glynda finished her part of the speech, about sleeping quarters or something, I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and dragged me away. I slipped my shoulder out of their grip, pinned their arm against them, and put them in a chokehold faster than you can say 'What the balls!'

When I realized who it was, I let them go and exclaimed "Dammit Yang, do you do that to all of your friends?" She nodded. "Of course you do. Why am I surprised?" "Anyway, what did you need me for? And nothing sexual." "Well, there goes mission number 2, but number one is still in play!" She said. As she dragged me toward her group, I noticed that all the people there were: 1. Wearing hairstyles that slightly resembled one other person in their group. 2. There was a rainbow of colors amongst them, and 3, the scariest of them all: They were all girls. Being your average teenage nerd/outcast, I was scared, and that's when my mind went into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE! 3 ideas popped into my head, 1. Stun Yang with my severed arm and make a break for it, 2. Pop a smoke grenade and be Oscar Mike in T minus 30 seconds, or 3. Accept my fate. Seeing as Yang hasn't asked about it yet, and the fact that I am sensitive unless they ask, option 1 was out. I checked my pocket, only realizing that my assortment of different bombs and weapon parts (so close to a long range rifle) was in my locker. So 3 it was. I prayed to Oum that I would come out without piss on my pants, or a red cheek from a slap (never ask a girl their weight was permanently checked in my mind.) 'I knew I should've gotten the turbo' I thought to myself, when Yang snapped my out of my thoughts by calling her friends' names. "Blake! Pyrrha! Nora! Weiss! This was the guy I was talking about!" Of course it's about me. "Hello" said a friendly voice, "Hi!" said a hyper voice, "I know you!" Said a voice that could only belong to an heiress, and "Hey" said a bored voice. "Hey, how's it going". I heard jaws hit the floor and a hushed "told you so". As I rose up to my full height, I noticed I dwarfed the girls (excluding Weiss, who is dwarfed by 2 feet) by a foot. "Sorry for staring at you like that, I've never seen or heard someone like you before" said the redhead with the ponytail. "Damn he's tall," said the hyper orange haired girl. "Probably compensating for something" Said Weiss, eliciting a saddened expression on my face, earning a punch to the shoulder for Weiss. "Shut up Weiss, he's shy. You don't have to be a dick about it just because he helped you out earlier" Yang said. "Oh shit, where are my manners? Zirc, this is Pyrrha Nikos, 4 time Mistral champion." Yang said, gesturing to the redhead with the ponytail. "This is Nora Valkryie, a hammer wielding, hyper active girl," she said, gesturing to the orange haired girl. "Hi again, like Yang said, my name is Nora. OO-OO-OO, you remind me of someone I know, his name is Ren. He and I came here together. But not together-together. You would look more like him if you had long black hair, and one pink stripe through it, and you didn't have the bandages, or tied the left sleeve. What is with that anyways, huh? Was it a mut-mrphhpmtpmhrpmhprmh?" "Nora, stop, you'll hurt his feelings" Said Blake, trying to stop her. "It's alright," I said. "She asked, so I will answer. The reason I wear this is because-".

AHAHA! Cliffhanger. I purposely left this out of the bio so I could do that. Next chapter, a winner for the contest (hopefully), and the story of the burn and the arm. Until then, Quiet Comrade Says Guten Nacht 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't wait for an answer for 1 chapter. If I don't have a review or a PM by the time I write the next chapter, I write the chapter anyway. I'm giving you guys 1 more chance to guess. If you don't get it by chapter 4, I'm going with my pairings. And my OTP: Arkos. So with that note, consider yourself warned. New challenge as well. If you get this and the song, you have enough power to overthrow my OTP. But a reference wouldn't be fun without hints, now would it? The hint: this series includes 4 games; the protagonists were friends since the main protagonist arrived at an orphanage, and a cop who is a little too black and white, is chasing them. Happy hunting.

"If any of you can't stand the visual of blood, or extreme graphic explanations of what happened, leave now." No one left. "I warned you. Here goes nothing."

(13 years ago, Zirc P.O.V)

"AUNTY SHARICE, NOOOOO!" I yelled as I watched my only mother figure I ever knew get slaughtered with her own staff, each of the 5 criminals beating her body. Since my cover was now blown, two of the robbers dragged me out of the closet. "What should we do wit 'im?" Said one of them with a slight British accent. "Make him watch, and if he tries to fight, don't hesitate to kill him," Says an older woman's voice. As the two women leave the room so the guys could have their "fun" with the body, I felt myself shaking uncontrollably. "Oi, he's tryin to fight. You gonna kill 'im?" "With pleasure." As the older man brought down his machete, I could feel my shaking increasing, causing me to twist to the right, and having my left arm chopped off at the hand. I screamed, causing the two women to come into the room and beat me. What I saw next would scar me for eternity. The men had her undressed, and were about to take turns. Seeing that, coupled with the pain of the two women, infuriated me. I felt no more pain as I grabbed the younger woman's leg, twisting it to the point of looking like a waterslide of blood, meat and bone. The older woman shot me in the face when she saw this, causing me to lose sight in one eye. I looked back up at here with not a green eye- as the police later told me- but with a black eye. I mean the eyeball is black, not a bruise. The 4 left heard a scream that would even scare Mrs. Goodwitch. The guys turned around, only to see their leader being torn in half by a were-hyena claw.

(13 years later, 17 year old Zirc.)

"After that I blacked out. The police told me when I came to that I had just killed 3 Lieutenants and 2 Commanding officers of the White Fang. I didn't know what they meant, because I only remembered killing two. Then they showed me the video the men had been taking. The… Cykas were taking a video of them raping a dead body." As I said this, the group had increased by two, one was that Jaune kid, and the other must've been Ren, by the description Nora gave me earlier. They soon learned the story and I could tell that fear and anger were in their hearts. That is one of the perks of having one good eye and some inheritance of a Grimm; I could see their feelings. But no one could see mine. "As I viewed the video, I saw that I had torn out one of the young woman's ribs, and used it like a prison shank. I had also noticed that I had manifested a sawed off out of pure aura. That is why I always carry it. It saved my life, and it is a part of me. If it were destroyed, I would grow permanently weaker. I'm sent off to an orphanage because my dad was out of town with my brother.

When I arrived, I made two new friends immediately: Benny and Morley. We thought we would avenge our parents together, when we finally got adopted. But, like all good things, those dreams ended when my father picked me up a few days later. I never saw them again." When I finished, I could see different emotions in each of them. Weiss was filled with guilt; Blake was filled with discomfort, possibly at me killing some of her Faunus brothers and sisters; Yang was seething with anger; Ruby was told the story and had more sadness than anyone, but I noticed she had a blue tinge of empathy, like this had happened before; Pyrrha looked a bit sad, but I could tell she had sympathy, even though I saw that she had never had it happen. Nora was on the verge of tears and was hugging Ren, while the lotus boy himself looked indifferent, but was grieving on the inside, all the while Jaune gave me a look that says 'I've been through it, bro'. They all had some sadness in them. "As for the burn, I was trying to help my dog out of a burning building. I had saved it, but was burnt myself in the process. He's still here because Oum had granted me one wish. I wished that Reaper would stay by my side for as long as I live, so that we may rejoice in the afterlife. He's not here right now because of money shortage, so I couldn't pay the extra fee for an animal. But my job should help me there" I said, fully recovered. "Now, let's get some sleep" I said, for it had become late indeed. "Good night" I said. "Good night…" the group said, sadly. I sent my aura away in one wave, instantly cheering them up, but taking away some fighting skills that could be recovered with extra training.

Done. Sorry if it was depressing, I am tired and I stink, so I wrote the way I felt. Chapter 4 comes out whenever. Noiseless non-capitalist signing off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Comrades, it is I, Silent Soviet. In chapter 4, the students will get launched off of a cliff, the 2 teams hear Zirc lay down his rhymes, and Jaune will confront him at the end about his rhymes. The winner of the competition is Johanne Smithe; The Song was "I changed my mind" by E dubble, and the game series was the Sly Cooper series. However, Mr. Smithe only answered one right, so the OTP is not going to be overthrown. He has requested that the pairing will be (drum roll please)…. Monochrome! That's right, BlakexWeiss! The next 4 references determine whether or not Zirc will have his own room, or share a room with RWBY or JNPR! Hint: The first 3 are songs, while the fourth is a game. The first person to P.M me with either 3/4 of the answer, or all 4 decides his living space. I don't own RWBY or Star Wars (that's not the reference, you'll never get a free one out of me) Anyway; let's get this party started!

Zirc P.O.V, The next day.

"Ugh, *Yawn *…. Man, I don't wanna get up. What makes it worse is that it's a Sunday." I said, rubbing my eyes. I noticed that everyone else was asleep, so I crept my way to the locker room, only to find it locked. 'Ah, no matter. They always have another way in.' I thought to myself. As I searched for another entrance, I noticed a light coming from an air vent close by. I kneeled down, and saw the inside of a locker room. "Yes," I whispered to myself. I unhinged the vent cover and crawled in. Knowing that my height betrays my muscle capacity, I had no trouble crawling through. The one problem I soon found out however was that I couldn't break through the second one, because my arms were trapped against my sides. Remembering that the one thing Beacon allowed us to mail from home was in our lockers, I whistled 5 notes that sounded like the beginning of the Star Wars theme song. I heard a loud clank and the ticking of nails across a linoleum floor. When it approached, it recognized me as its creator.

"Hello Reaper" I said. *Woof, woof * barked Reaper. "Activate protocol 574 to the vent opening." When Reaper barked again, a laser protruded from his back, slicing open the vent cover, allowing me to crawl out. "Good boy, Reaper." As I got up, I got a better look at the Cyber Wolf before me. "You'll get a treat later, I had to strip myself of Grimm meat before getting on the plane. You know how Ozpin likes his orderliness and cleanliness. Not to mention Glynda would have a cow if she saw me smuggling in raw meat. She'd think we're crazy." I said. I heard his little whine at the first part, but near the second part, he was barking a bark that resembled a laugh. "Heh, yeah we already are crazy aren't we?" I asked. He barked as we headed back to my locker. "Alright, since I didn't ask Ozpin about pets, you have to get back into your case until we get launched." He whined a soft, sad whine, which broke my heart. "I'm sorry buddy, but he seemed preoccupied yesterday. Don't worry though, when I let you free, you can kill as many Grimm as you want until initiation is over, then I will ask, and no matter what Ozpin says, you will still stay out of your case and be introduced to my friends. Okay?" I asked. He let out a small bark, and then reluctantly disassembled, his parts magnetically floating into the capsule, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. "Good boy." I said.

Now was the time to get my suppressive fire weapon, because a pistol and a sawed off weren't good for long battles, nor were they good for taking down large enemies (unless I got close to a vital). I pulled a backpack out from my locker. It had the words "American Badass" on it, while it also had a few other words underneath it, such as "I'm goin platinum (sellin rhymes) I went platinum (7 times)" and "Oh, they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black, Throw me the finger in the air, let me see where you're at". It looked light, but it was incredibly heavy. I was only able to lift it because of my intensive training regime I had engaged in, just to apply to beacon. Had I been Yang's height, I would've been as strong as that one kid who carries a mace around with him and is always followed by his friends. He seemed a bit off to me, so I made a mental note to watch over him. Anyway, I tested the guns out and made sure the sights were straight and nothing was malfunctioning. "Well," I said "Time to wake them up".

Time Skip.

I had my headphones in listening to another favorite, Ignition, By R Kelly. Oddly enough, I was thinking about Yang as I heard the lyrics. ' NO. She wouldn't like you after the story you told them. She probably thinks you are a freak as well.' This must've caused a sad look on my face, because Yang did something she knows I like, but I mask it as hate. "Why so sad?" She whispered near my ear. I shivered, while whispering back "Damn it Yang, you know I hate that." "Sure you do, and I hate the fact that my hair is beautiful." I looked at her hair, and sure enough, it was flowing in the wind like the raging Missouri on a hot summer day, after weeks of rain. The sky and the cliffs didn't improve my predicament one bit. She just looked so damn beautiful. Her eyes, her face, her body (not being a pig, it just doesn't compare to anything else), but especially her personality. She cares for Ruby like a mother Ursa would care for her cub, even though she doesn't show it. It was then I heard a _Sproing, _snapping me out of my thoughts. I noticed that there were 3 students left (excluding myself), and got ready for the launch. I got my glider ready, waiting to be launched.

As the 3 were launched, I readied myself for the launch, double checking everything. Then, _Sproing_, and I was flying through the air in a modified version of Da Vinci's Flying machine. The lyrics floating through my head were 'I'm as free as a bi~rd now'. I admired the scenery until a black shadow started to descend upon me. I noticed just before it was too late.

Jaune P.O.V

"Jaysus Pyrrha, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm just amazed at the amount of Aura you have" She said. "And what was that before my name?" "Oh, sorry, it's just a pirate's way of saying Jesus." I said. "How would you know that?" She said. "Just a popular game called Assassin's Creed Black Flag." I said. "Oh, I've heard of that" She said. "It looks fun" "It is, I have completely upgraded the Jackdaw with elite cannons, elite heavy shot and storage, all upgrades for the harpoon boat, all the outfits, although the Mayan stelae were hard to find. I also have The Black Ship's sails and figurehead, as well as Captain Morgan's Redingote and pistols. I never really use the mortars on the ship, but I do use the swivels a lot. Boy, have those saved a countless number of my ships. But those gunboats and Brigs are a bitch to deal with. Especially when they work together. It might as well be a circle jerk of FUCK. But when I broadside those bastards, they fall before the mighty pirate CAPTIAN EDWARD KENWAY, THE DEVIL OF THE SEVEN SEAS!" I yelled. I looked over to Pyrrha and noticed the blank expression on her face. "Wait, they don't teach ship names and tactics in Mistral?"

"No they do not," She said while giggling. "Alright, the first thing to know about them is the difference between a ship and a boat." "I thought they were the same," She said. "It is a common misconception. Just think of it like this: A boat can fit on a ship, but a ship cannot be fit on a boat." "Next is…" and with that, I taught Pyrrha the ins and outs of a ship, the names, cannon terms, and ship terms. I had decided that a cave was the ruin that they talked about (a major fault as it would be soon proven). When we went in, I had a torch, but I had dropped it in a puddle, so we were in the dark. I had seen a light, and went towards it, saying I had found the relic. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air, screaming like a schoolgirl. 'I hope Zirc is doing better than me' was the predominant thought in my head.

Line break

BACK, BACK YOU DEMON BIRD!

Line break

As I was flying through the air, I felt a soft weight impact my back, and a quiet 'Oomph' could be heard. 3 seconds later, I hit a tree, feeling a bone break, but it was quickly healed by my aura. "Hey Jaune" I heard. I looked up, and saw I was upside down facing

Ruby. "Hey Ruby" I said. She hopped out of the tree, leaving me to deal with my predicament. I heard some talking, and screaming. I got unstuck, saw Weiss falling, and took my chance. I jumped, catching her, and said "Just Dropping in?" Forgetting that gravity was in effect, we fell. I landed on the ground face first, and she landed on my back. "My hero," she said sarcastically. "My back" I said, in pain. We both got up just in time to see Pyrrha get hit back to our group. "Great, now we can all die together." "Wait" Ren said, the 2 having joined the group seconds before I jumped. "Where's Zirc?" He said. We all looked around until I heard Ruby say "Uh, guys. You may want to look at this." We all looked, and were baffled by what we found. 2 Nevermore were chasing Zirc, And he was flying like a bat out of hell, with storm clouds behind him. "Shit" we collectively said. "Alright, we have zero chance to fight all three, and an Alpha Nevermore is a fight on it's own. Let's get to the cliffs and fight the weaker of the 3." Said Ruby, surprisingly. "Alright, I'll signal him our plan. I need 2 flags for this" Said Pyrrha. Ren produced a medics' flag from his sleeve, and Yang had a handkerchief in her left pocket. They gave the flags to Pyrrha, who then signaled Zirc, hoping he would get the message.

Zirc P.O.V

'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT' was all that went through my mind. I saw in the distance what looked to be Pyrrha signaling me to…. "Eat the big Pancake, and give them the rest?" I said. It took me a minute to translate it. "Oh, I'll take the alpha and they'll take the other two, ok" I said as I smoke screened the two birds. I sent a flare up that said 'k' when it exploded, launched a capsule at them, and lured the alpha away. I hoped it was enough.

Jaune P.O.V

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, as a projectile came towards us, luring the Deathstalker and the younger Nevermore towards us. I found what Zirc had shot at us. A Note said, "Whistle the first 5 noted from the Star Wars theme". I told them what it said, and Nora (again, surprisingly) Whistled on point. The capsule opened, revealing parts to float out and form into a Cyber Dog-thing. It recognized Nora's voice, and went over to her. It's mouth opened, revealing a speaker, to which the following was heard "SHIT! REAPER, PROTOCOL 3 ON JAUNE, THEN PROTOCOL 13-X ON THE DEATHSTALKER! NOW!" The mouth closed, then approached me and jumped onto me, morphing into a suit of armor with 2 large cannons on each shoulder. A voice was heard, sounding like Gilbert Gottfried's. "Say: 'Fire the Bass cannon' at the top of your lungs for maximum effectiveness." Listening to the voice, I yelled it while aiming at the Deathstalker. 'The Bass Cannon does not disappoint' I thought, as all the armor was stripped off of it, revealing its vitals. We all hit at one, and killed it instantly. Reaper then jumped off of me and started to eat the Grimm. " What the hell!? It just eats it?" Said Weiss. The maw opened again, this time the speaker says "YEAH *CAW * (in distance) SHUT UP YOU DUMB BIRD. (Back to present) HE HASN'T EATEN FOR A WHILE, HE'LL NEED TIME TO REGENERATE, IN THAT TIME, KILL THE NEVERMORE!" Said Zirc, engaged in battle. "But how are we going to do that?" Said Blake. "DECAPITATE IT, BURN IT, MAKE IT CHOKE ON ITS OWN EYEBALLS, I DON'T CARE, JUST MAKE SURE YOU SEND REAPER BACK TO ME! ARGHH, GOTTA GO, LOOK TO THE WEST AFTER YOUR FIGHT AND ENSURE I'M NOT BLINDSIDED. COMMANDER ZIKE, OUT" And with that, Reaper closed his bloodied jaw, ending the announcement. "Any ideas on how to kill that thing" I said. "I got an idea. It's stupid, but it'll work.

5 minutes later.

"Only you would come up with this idea" Said Weiss. "Think you can make the shot?" …"Can you?" "Of course I can" With that final remark; Ruby was slingshot up the mountain, dragging the Nevermore with her, ultimately beheading the beast at the top. "Well, that was a thing. Now, let's check up on my boyfri- err, I mean, friend." Yang said, slightly giggling and looking nervous. "Yang, we all know you like him. Half of us saw you whispering in his ear, I heard you "Dreaming" about him last night, and Blake told me that when you saw him in trouble, you grew flustered and angry." Ruby stated, slightly annoyed with Yang playing this game. "Well, the truth is out, now let's look to the west" Yang retorted, rather embarrassed, a first for her. At this time, Reaper came back, this time looking more worn. He opened his jaw, and everyone heard these lyrics _"You think that you can take me, that'll never happen cause I'm out huntin', Nevermore trappin. Walk my own way, never give a fuck, be like AC/DC cause bitch…. You just got Thunderstruck."_ At "Thunderstruck" Everyone saw 2 figures, one small, somehow directing all the lightning towards the much larger figure, making it freeze in mid air, and then explode. Soon after, a MEDVAC came through. But something wasn't right. Everyone on board was either white like rice on a paper plate in the middle of a snowstorm, or sweatier then a fat person in Death Valley wearing 7 sweaters. Either way, everyone was uncomfortable. Zirc said he was going to fly back. He said he had some stuff to think about, which was true. I fell asleep on board, making sure to ask Zirc where he knew those lyrics and rapping style.

Zirc P.O.V

'Had I just called upon my strongest ability, while thinking about Yang?' I thought. "And what she said. Was it true? Did she really like me?" I thought aloud. "I hope so, because, I think I…. I…. Like her. Maybe even-and this is a stretch- love her? Because I only do that when I care deeply about a person." For it was true. I hadn't told them how I killed the robbers afterward with the same storm power. "Ugh, my thoughts are plaguing my mind. I need to focus, and not think with my balls. My body just needs to let me ohh." "What had happened out there was an 'America Fuck Yeah' moment." And then I flew back to beacon, no chess piece in hand, for there was none left.

Done. I'm tired, no A/N, Goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Comrades, it is I, Silent Soviet. Welcome to chapter 5 of spit that hot fire. Quick note, I don't own anything I'm using, from songs to games to RWBY to guns. The only thing I own is the idea of Zirc. I guess I forgot to mention that in the last few chapters. Another thing I forgot to say (although I doubt it matters) is to review this story. You can be a critic if you want, but I'll only listen if you add it in with an answer. Anyway, the answers to the last references were: American Badass by Kid Rock, Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd, Let me oh by E. Dubble, and the game is Deadpool. I don't know what kinds of references are going to be in this one, only that there are four. This is also part filler, part info chapter. To clear things up, Zirc was thinking about Yang as a sisterly figure. Not as a dating option, even though that will surely earn him a black eye from Yang, and a shot from Ruby. Do not worry, Zirc will be paired with someone, and the first to figure the references out will decide what happens in the next chapter during the fight scene. So with that, lets begin!

Zirc P.O.V

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, You collected the White Rook pieces, and from this moment until your graduation, you will be known as Team RWBY, led by: Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, leaving the team to look, well surprised. "I'm so proud of you!" Cheered Yang. As they left the stage, the only person left was I. Which meant I either didn't make it (impossible), or he was gonna put me up on stage in front of about 3- 400 people. Which would trigger something inside me, had my dad and Gerald not helped me. "Now, as most of you may have seen, one of the students had taken down an alpha Nevermore single handedly. He, however, has no team, for there were not enough pieces to receive. He now will be randomly put on a team or in his own room. Only the hat will decide." Said Ozpin, as he put his hand in a top hat containing team names and pulling one out. 'Not RWBY, Not RWBY, PLEASE NOT TEAM RWBY!' I crossed my fingers and chanted in my mind. "The team to house this individual will be…. Team RWBY! Congratulations, young man!" Said Ozpin, too happily, almost as if this was planned. I heard 2 cheers, a loud "WHAT!?" from Weiss, and a "Well, this is new" from Blake. "BUT HE'S A GUY! AND HE'S GOING TO BE IN AN ALL GIRLS ROOM!" Screeched Weiss. Ozpin simply retorted with "Hey, a person must learn to sail in all winds." Shutting Weiss up effectively. She then shot me a glare and said "If you try anything, I will personally castrate you with a rusted Spork." I replied with "The day I try anything is the day I get a girlfriend. Plus, I only see Yang as a sister, only because I've never been in a relationship and would screw everything up. Besides, I have a friend named Neptune who is much better looking than I." I said, Receiving a punch from Yang, and a 'you're dead if Yang cries' action from Ruby, to which I replied with "I'm forever alone, kill me if you like." This completely fuckin' threw them off, before Yang shrugged in acceptance. Ozpin interrupted with "I've already made arrangements for you to live there, there is another room attached to it, albeit smaller." "It's fine", I said, accepting my fate. We walked to our rooms with JNPR, before Yang asked me: "What the hell kind of codename is Zike?"

(5 Hours later, same pov, Rwby's room)

'Fuckin A' I thought as I saw my room (Imagine Fry's room when he's living with Bender), perfect for me and ripe for decorating. I looked at the wall dividing my room from the girls'. "That needs to be sound proofed, my 'Special' Nights can get crazy," I said, hoping no one heard me, because my special nights are my game marathons. "Good thing Ma had a studio." I said, for I had inherited that and used it as a playroom, before stripping it when I was 15, because I knew my nights got wild. I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, Ruby was standing there in her Pajamas. "Hey, Nora invited us over for a sleepover, but made it girls only. So Jaune and Ren are going to stay here, make sure they don't touch anything, okay?" She said, rather fast. "Okay, they'll just chill in my room, it's large enough and they can help me decorate." I said. "Cool, because they're right here." She said, revealing the two annoyed looking boys behind her. "See you guys later." She said as she walked out of the room, leaving us 3 alone. "So are we really going to work?" asked Jaune. "Fuck no" Said I. At this, they brightened up immediately. "So, what ARE we gonna do?" Asked

Ren. "Simple, Rock out to Bohemian Rhapsody, Play some Cogs Of Battle 3, Eat Doritos and Drink Mountain Dew all night long. Maybe swap some manly stories, and in the morning… I'm makin waffles." I declared, sitting upon my Bean Bag Throne. "Well then, Let's get this party started!" Yelled Jaune, as we commenced into an entire night of Horde Mode.

Yang POV, 3 hours later

"Alright, no more sweets for tonight, one of y'all is gonna get sick." I said, for Ruby and Nora were neck and neck in a race to see who could eat the most candy. "Oum, I'm bored," complained Weiss. I could already see this going downhill, so I said "Why don't we go spy on the guys? See what they're doing." At this, all 9 girls (We met Velvet earlier, after kicking Cardin's ass, and a rather short girl with multicolor hair and eyes joined us when she saw we were Swegtastic MLG 420 Snipars.) Smiled creepily. They all looked at each other and nodded, so I took that as the agreement to do it. We headed down the hall toward our rooms, when we heard a muffled "SON OF A BITCH, COVER YOUR ASS, IT'S A LAMBENT BERZERKER." From a deep, familiar voice, and from a slightly more feminine voice "REN, WATCH YOUR ASS, THAT BOOMER NEARLY TOOK YOU OUT," and from a voice that was Ren himself "SHUT THE FUCK UP JAUNE, I WAS TAKING OUT A GRINDER THAT WAS ABOUT TO GET YOU!" "REALLY? THANK YOU!" "YOU ARE WELCOME, AND THANK YOU!" YOU'RE WELCOME AS WELL!" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND WATCH THE SCREEN!" At this, we had to find out what was going on, for it had piqued our collective interest. We tiptoed to the door and opened it, only for it to reveal that that our dorm room was empty. The shouts could still be heard, however, and were louder than ever. We shared a confused look with one another, before going to Zirc's door and inching it open. What we saw, heard, smelled and felt, shocked us to the core. The smell of sweat, soda, and chips was in the air, bags of discarded Doritos and bottles of Mountain Dew were everywhere, and in the middle of the room, almost butt ass naked, sitting in bean bag chairs eating Doritos, were Ren, in green boxers, Jaune, in gold boxers, and Zirc, in plaid. All 3 didn't notice us sneak in, because they were all swearing like sailors at the game. We decided to have a little fun with them.

Zirc POV, same time.

"YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID ASS GOLDEN HAMMERBURST, AND SHOVE IT- LUDACRIS SPEED- UP YOUR ASS!" "IF I EVER FIND THAT FUCKNUGGET IN REAL LIFE, I WILL TIE HIM TO A PLANK AND LET A SCHOOLBUS DRAG HIM!" "THAT DUMBASS KNOWS THEY FIXED THE FREE GUN GLITCH, IT WAS IN THE UPDATE FOR THIS GAME. IT EVEN SAID IT RIGHT AT THE FUCKING BEGINNING!" After we were done shouting at the fuckhole at the other end of the screen, we decided to call it a night because it was pretty late anyways. We each got into our individual beds (I had set up 2 futons) and were about to drift asleep, when I felt a presence in my bed. I didn't care and snuggled up next to it, happy that it had done the same. We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of what was to come.

Yang POV

"SURPRISE!" We yelled, alerting 2 of the 3 presences. They shot up with arms around them. When Ren looked to the person who was hugging him, he merely sighed and fell asleep. Jaune, however, was not used to seeing his partner in lingerie, right next to him, almost crawling on him. He let out a high-pitched shriek, before a tomahawk embedded itself into the wall right next to him, with a note the said something that made him turn white, lay down, and fall asleep. When I had read the note, I had almost fainted. It read 'Squeal like that again, and I will sew your mouth to your asshole and watch you shit in your mouth and puke in your ass. 3, Zirc.' Speaking of which, I hadn't seen him get up. I followed the tomahawk as it slowly went back to its owner, and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. Zirc, the big Billy Badass, was cuddling with short stuff (Neo). Who was cuddling back as they were both asleep. I snapped a picture, then crashed on my bed, the rest of the team followed suit.

**How was that chapter? I dint count the references, so whoever comes up with the best references decides. Until chapter 6, Soviet is saying peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, you Glorious Comrades, Soviet here with chapter 6 of spit that hot fire. In this chapter, Jaune asks Zirc about his raps, classes begin, and the guys land a gig at a club. Somehow. This might turn into a two part chapter, because I can't write when I'm tired. Now we have to get to the legal business. I don't own RWBY, or any songs used, or anything containing the references. The last references include: Shrek, The 3 Amigos, Spaceballs, and raging squeakers everywhere. I've decided that Walking Ram in tomahawk form looks like a Daedric axe from Skyrim, and that in sawed off form, has barrels that twist once around each other, and is pure Grimm bone, so that when he switches out his weapons, he has to put his shotgun away like you would in a western movie, with the twist. With the mix of black and white, it looks like Yin and Yang. He is also not related to Glynda in any way, because he is Mexican. And Native. Anyway, let the storytelling commence!

Zirc P.O.V, 6 am.

*****Yawn * "Ugh…. Man, my head hurts. Well. Better get ready for school." I say, as I try to get up, but I feel a weight on my right arm. I look and nearly conjure a fountain of blood from my nose. The thing I fell asleep with was a… "A girl?" I whisper. I take a closer look at her, noticing that she has embroidery of some sort on her silk (and WAAAAYYY too short, in my opinion) nightgown. It read 'Neo Politan'. 'Hmm' I thought, as I looked at her appearance. She had pink on one side of her hair, a small white stripe in the middle, and brown on the other side. She was incredibly short. 'Hell, she probably only comes up to about mid-thigh to me,' I thought. Her Gown was a light-ish red, with a white lace just barely covering her…. Upper body. My sight drifted down to her legs, against my will. They looked strong, not necessarily Hulk Hogan, but enough to appear attractive, to me anyways. As I moved my gaze upward, I noticed 2 things about her eyes: one was brown while the other was pink, and 2: They were open. 'Wait…' "OH DEAR GOD!" I yelled, flying out of the bed and scooting to the wall, holding where my heart is. She let out a small giggle, before yawning a puppy dog yawn, and rubbing her eyes like a young child. Basically the cutest thing a person could do. She gets up, and starts walking towards me. As she is walking, she gets a small, almost sadistic smile on her face, causing my face to go white. 'What do I do, what do I do, what in the hell do I do?!' I thought. As she prowled towards me, she tripped over an empty mountain dew bottle, sending her crashing right towards me. As I lean up to catch her, Team Rwby bursts in, scrolls drawn, distracting me from my current objective. I realize this, close my eyes and try to block my face while trying to catch Neo. What results is catastrophic. They don't have my face, but Neo fell straight into my chest. "Woah, I didn't know you two were about to get more 'Intimate' than last night." Said Yang. "Shaddup Yang, can't you see that we came in when she was falling?" Said Weiss. "For once, I agree with her." Said Blake, blushing slightly. "Let's just let them finish, it's barely 10 after, so let's just head back to bed." Said Ruby, earning a high five from Yang, and two glares from the monochrome duo. As the girls are bickering, I just barely hear a small sobbing coming from Neo. I look down; only to see the saddest sight I've ever seen. She's crying, and has blood coming from her nose, while leaning up against my stomach. A sad look falls across my face, before I pick her up bridal style, push Team Rwby apart, and head to their bathroom to clean her up.

In the bathroom

"Jaysus, I'm so sorry, I meant to catch you, I hope you know that." I said, while hurriedly getting a washrag wet with hot water, hoping the heat will cauterize the wound at least a little bit, while the rag catches the blood. "Are you alright? Oum, what am I saying, you're an idiot Key, of course she's not." I say to her and myself. She looks up at me, gives me a shy smile, and nods. "Good, I don't know what I would do if I hurt a beautiful girl like you." I said. She blushes, and signs 'Thank you'. "Ah, you either choose not to speak, or you are mute. Either way, it doesn't affect how I see you. You still are a beautiful and intelligent?" I trail off. She giggles, and then nods. "A beautiful and intelligent girl who can't speak." She shakes her head, and signs 'I choose not to speak to basic bitches.' "Hahahaha! A cute girl with a sense of humor! Perfect!" I say in a Russian accent, causing her to laugh out loud. As I hear her voice for the first time, the only thing that I think is that it sounds like an angels' voice, intertwined with the slight deepness of Johnny Cash when he sang 'Hurt'. She must've seen my face, because when I came back from my euphoric state, she was saying-_actually saying_- "Zirc, are you there? Come on, we need to get some food stuffs." She said with a slight Spanish accent. "Alright… coming." I said, slightly dazed. "What happened Zirc? Did you see a ghost?" She said, mockingly. "No, but I am staring at an angel." I say, making her blush and look away. "S-Shut up, it's not true." She says, ashamed for some reason. "But it is, why do you think this?" I ask. "It's cause of my eyes. How they are now? Just see." With this, she blinks several times, finally stopping, only for her eyes to be a whitish gray. She blinks again, changing them back. "People used to call me a freak because of my eyes, and then my height didn't help me. But I took care of them after that." She said, a bit too cheerily. "How did you do that?" I asked, a bit wearily. "Simple, I tied them upside down from telephone poles, got my gang, and we beat them up like piñatas. ARRRRGGGHAHAHAHAI!" She exclaimed. "Wait, you have a MEXICAN gang? One of the more dangerous gangs?" "Yup." 'Hmm. She might be telling the truth, but to put her to a test is the real evidence.' "Alright, if you had a Mexican gang, what was the name and your street name?" I questioned. "El Coyote Blanco, and I was known as Lil' Ice, since they were trying to learn English, and everyone would laugh at 'Lil' cream' or 'Lil' ice cream'." "So, why just 1 coyote? Why not several?" I said. "It is because we worked as one, no matter what." She declared, a bit of pride in her voice. "Well, seeing as the school has yet to become a battlefield, do you wanna start a group of vigilantes? Only because gangs are a bad influence." I asked, hoping to get some humor out of it all. "Sure, I'm stickin' with my handle though." "Cool, I'll go with mine then." I said, happy that it is almost formed. "What's yours?" She asked. "Mine is Oso Pardo." "Grizzly Bear? Why that?" "Because not only am I really tall, I am also incredibly durable, thanks to my layers." I said. "Layers? Like a parfait?" She asked. "No, like an onion." I said. "Hmm. Well maybe after classes we can "test out" your durability." She said with a wink. I giggled nervously, only realizing that we have been in the bathroom for 25 minutes, in our sleepwear, at 6:35 in the morning, and the only thing Team Rwby heard was when Neo did the stereotypical Mexican laugh. When I told Neo this, she looked confused, then realization struck, and then embarrassment. We made a plan to run out of the bathroom and into my room where we will change. "Alright, are you ready?" "Yeah." "Alright, 3… 2… 1… RUN!" As we ran out of the bathroom, Neo's Gown caught on the handle, and ripped it off. I heard her scream, while I also heard a "How Lewd!" From Weiss, nothing from Blake or Ruby, and a "Good Job!" from Yang. We slid into my room; all the while I'm avoiding looking at Neo. As I locked the door, I heard Neo call my name. I forget she's nude and look. What I see knocks me out. Literally. Perfect, size 18 B cups, not a scar anywhere, and a few other things that will arrive later. As I blacked out, I heard Neo say, "THAT'S A BIG URSA!"

**So, how was it? I'm thinking of** **changing the rating to M, as this chapter states. And I made up the Cup size. I thought that D got the 30's, C got the 20's, and so on and so forth. If you know a reference, PM me and we will set something up for you. And I know** **there wasn't a fight scene. That is next chapter. This chapter is filler. I just wanted to set the relationship up for Neo and Zirc. I know there isn't a Mexico on Remnant, but I got bored near the middle. Next chapter, Glynda becomes a Mexican Mother (No Es Chanclas!), Cardin and an OC team pick on a certain Faunus girl, a blonde boy and a short girl. Those poor bastards. Anyway, review and do whatever the hell that gets these stories popular. And I know Neo is WAAAYY too white to be Mexican, but I just like Latinas. Soviet, out.**


	7. Chapter 65

Chapter 7. Wake UP, Motherfucker.

Hello my Comrades, it is I, Soviet with chapter 7. In this chapter, we see Zirc's Classes, the shenanigans and Tom Foolery that follow, and a night on the town. I don't own anything, and if I remember correctly, I can't recall any references made. Short A/N because nothing is happening except school. I hope you all had a Fantasmaticle Thanksgiving. I hope to update more as Christmas break arrives, and I have more ideas. Zirc's classes are going to be related to actual classes. Let us be of the Beginning!

Zirc P.O.V

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, NOW!" "Wake up!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT OFFICER, I SWEAR!" I yelled. As I came to my senses, I noticed that all of the girls were dressed, including myself. "Please let this be part of the dream." I said, as I saw a slight blush on the RWB of RWBY, while a radioactive blush was coming from Neo and Yang. "It's not" Said Yang. She got closer to my ear and whispered "By the way, I took a pic and put it online. With your skin color, it will be rather easy to find out whose it is." She added a wink. It was true, for I had a slight brown with an orange tint to my skin, unlike the majority of the student body, who looked like a friggin' whiteboard. "Yang, How many views does it have?" I asked in a wavering voice, just barely on the border of anger and embarrassment. "305 already. And that was 5 minutes ago." She said, a bit of glee in her voice. "Let me guess: On ChatterPage?" (I made it up. I think) "Yup." "Everyone in this room has seen it?" "Uh-huh." "Everyone at Beacon has seen it?" "Most likely." I turned, got my Glider in its backpack, and my school binder, and headed for the door, stopping short, uttering just three words: "Bring it on." As I said this, I heard Weiss say "SHIT, We're gonna be late!" I slammed open the door, noticing that JNPR was also running, and noticing that Jaune and Ren must've left in the early morning, or late at night. As both teams were in the hall, we heard an announcement saying: "If any students are late, extra homework WILL be given." At this, everyone ran a bit faster, our target in sight. '500 feet…. 400…. 300…. 200…. 100…. 50…0!' We burst through the door, only noticing that it was empty right before all the weights toppled me and creating a studentslide. "Psyche! No classes today because the teachers were sick today. It is a free day to train, go to Vale, whatever you want to do. Happy Freeday!" Said the speaker. Not knowing what to do, we decided to head down to Vale and enjoy ourselves. Oh what a day we'll have!

7 Hours later.

Well. Things didn't go as expected. For the first 2 hours, we went to a restaurant to eat breakfast, started to scope things out and stopped a small Grimm attack. But afterwards, things went downhill. For the guys anyway. Ruby saw a weapons emporium that just opened a few days ago, while Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha went to the mall. Weiss and Yang went for clothes, while Pyrrha wanted to feel more like a normal person, and just browsed. Blake was all right just hanging out, until she saw an old friend, goes by the name of Tucson, since that was the name of his shop. Nora and Neo abandoned us for a store called "The Sweeps, The bleeps, and The creeps." "Well, we lost them." I said. "That's not the only thing we've lost. Our money is gone." Said Jaune. (Oh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.) "Perfeeect." Said Ren in an agitated voice. "Subdue the calamity that are your mammaries Ren, I brought some items that will help with boredom." Said I. I put my backpack down, bringing out 4 items: A rollout keyboard, a small box, a small rectangle, and speakers. "How will these help?" Said Jaune, holding the box and rectangle. "Simple, Ren, grab the keyboard and set it on the ground. Jaune, take the box and hold the face with the button away from you, then press it, that should turn them on." The same went for the rectangle. As they did this, the Box mechashifted into a carbon fiber fiddle, and the keyboard lit up, both having a light blue light go forward, turning at a 90-degree angle, and meeting up on the sidewalk. I did what I told Jaune to do with the rectangle, creating a carbon fiber guitar with flames at the bottom. The 3 instruments light up a strong, yet dull, green. The two lines formed one and went to my guitar, forming the same color. When I put the speakers on the ground, the lines connected to the speakers using the same discipline on angles as before.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel a bit sad that they left us. I mean, we were supposed to go as friends, but everyone parted before the reasoning was set. It kinda hurts." I said, eliciting sad looks from the other two. "Can we sing something of my choice? It kind of describes me, and a large group of others." Said Jaune. I thought about it, and agreed, for I couldn't think of anything to say, and it looked like Jaune had something he needed to get off of his chest. "Sure Jaune, what did you have in mind?" Said I. "It's an old song I used to listen to. With the help of my sisters, I no longer was insecure about myself. That is, until I came here. I now listen to the song every night. The instruments don't fit, but we can make it work." Said Jaune. "I can change what sounds the piano does. I've had practice with all the settings on it." Said Ren. "Plus, the box can turn into whatever instrument you want. Just a small feature I added." I said, with a bit of pride in my voice. "Cool. Ren, can you change it to sound like a grand piano? And Zirc, can your guitar go acoustic. It is a bit of a sad song, so I want the feeling of it." We gladly complied, getting ready to play. "Wait," I said, "Who'll sing?" "I will, I know the song by heart, so it only fits." Said the Lone Arc. "Can you guys duplicate this? It's a bit complicated to remember." Said Jaune, before playing the song. As Ren and I listened, it started to make sense. What was scarier was the fact that it related to all of us. "Alright. Let's get started." Said Ren, the stoic teen said, with watery eyes.

(Play: Alien, unplugged by Yourfavoritemartian)

_Planet Earth I need a friend, Cause I'm on the outside looking in, I'm an alien. I'm just an alien._

_Feeling lost but never found, 'til I find myself being pushed around, I'm an alien. Yes I'm an alie~~~n, oohh._

As we started to play, a few people came over to see what we were doing, with the lights and cool instruments. Little did we know, one of the group was Ruby, and she started to text all the girls saying 'Find me right now; you don't want to miss it. ~Ruby' and started to record it.

_Have you ever felt left out of the group; excluded_

_Given the boot when you knew you should've been a shoo in like,_

_Some ancient druid was pursuin to ruin your life; with a curse but worse he brought his whole damn crew in,_

_And now it's high noon and you're a target to shoot at, this school's a battlefield; no wonder you're truant,_

_They always look at you and, they boo at what you're doin' and you go off like a bomb at the Olympics in Munich._

_Nah, you're just an extra terrestrial, less than respectable, you'll never get to get the girl,_

_You're just a jester at the festival, I guess it'd be acceptable, to peg your head with vegetables and kick you in the testicles, and best of all let you know that you're a filthy dog and you'll never be best in show,_

_So why the abuse? 'Cause all a bully needs is another excuse!_

_(Chorus)_

By the time the second chorus had come, all the girls were there with mixed emotions. Weiss was a bit unnerved by the fact that Jaune was accepting his fate as an outsider, but pleading for a friend. Blake felt like she- and all faunus kind- could relate. Yang was mesmerized by the music and the voices, giving off bits of sadness and wonder. Ruby was hurting the most, for Jaune was her first friend here, and she didn't even think if he had any friends besides her team and JNPR. Nora was crying a bit, noticing how truthful and sad Ren was. Pyrrha was surprised to say the least. She did not know that Jaune could sing and play an instrument. Neo felt… sad, depressed even. All the girls were sad, however, at seeing us cry, trying to suppress the past.

_Imma be honest: It gets better, I promise_

_So don't let 'em ground you down to a pound of sawdust,_

_Stay on stage the longest 'til the Gong hits and everybody comments on their fondness of your polish and your overall knowledge,_

_Remain calm and abolish your modesty, 'Cause honestly you got to be positive; you're a prodigy,_

_You show the world that you're not one to mess with; it's a… broken home that makes these bastards aggressive,_

_You can expect to get rejected, neglected, stripped nekked, and tested until they reckon,_

_You feel terrible, 'cause nothing is comparable, Violence ain't the answer but the pain is unbearable,_

_You're nice and jaded from being isolated; now you coast through life feeling, twice as hated,_

_So why the abuse? 'Cause all a bully needs is another excuse!_

_(Chorus)_

By this time, even more people had showed up, including: 2 twins, a master criminal running from the cops, trying to blend with the people, Team CFVY, Ozpin and Glynda themselves (For classes were to resume tomorrow), a Robotic Ginger girl, Emerald and Mercury, Cinder, and an assortment of other people. All had some sort of negative expression on their face, usually out of sadness, but Glynda had annoyance as well.

_*Axel on the drums_

_RUUUUUNN!_

_(Chorus again, but with much more feeling)_

_(End notes)_

3rd person view.

As the boys opened their eyes, they were met with the teary eyes of their comrades and foes. Jaune noticed a look in the girls' eyes, one that meant death by group hug. He whispered to Zirc and Ren about what was to happen. They looked and saw the same thing, while the girls were about to pounce, to hold them and care for them. With them being Teenage girls however, it looked a bit more… Predatorial. The Three Amigos (Best Movie EVAR) exchanged glances and were out faster than Ruby in a race for cookies. As the people made chase, you could just barely hear "ARRIBA! ARRIBA! AHAHAHAHAAII!" By none other than the Mexican himself.

Chapter 6 is done bishes. Review and R8 8/8 m8. Soviet, signinining off fa fa!


End file.
